Dino thunder ninja
by yugioh5d
Summary: When Tommy Oliver loses everything he is sent to naruto's world to save konoh and maybe to find love. a power rangers dino thunder/naruto crossover Tommy/sakura complete
1. Chapter 1prolouge

Stranded disclaimer I do not owned power rangers or naruto they are owned by their respective owners

and I do not make money off this story . This is a Tommy/Sakura/F.kyubi story

Dr. Tommy Oliver had just lost everything. His friends , Reefside . Even the earth and the unvirse.

It happen because of a plan by Mesogog to get the dino gems and destory the rangers. But it went

horribly wrong and now Tommy was traveling down a tunnel that look like going down a wormhole.

And he didn't know when he would come out the end. Just as he was about to fall into unconscious Tommy heard the voice of his old mentor Zorden telling him that he was needed in a another world.

Where his powers and skills as a power ranger would be needed to save it from a great evil. Then

Tommy fell into blackness. Just before he came out of the tunnel his body was cover by light and when

it faded the man was now a 12 year old version of himself and he was fellow by gems of blue,red,yellow,white,green,silver and gold . Then he came out of the tunnel into a forest next to a village .


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Stranded disclaimer I don't own power rangers or naruto. They are own by their respective owners. I do not make money off this story . This takes place after fighting spirit and after team seven pass the bell test. This is a Tommy/Sakura/F Kyubi story.

Team 7 had just complete their first mission and were on their way back to report to the hokage. When something caught Sakura,s attention on the forest floor. She told her teammate Sasuke and her mentor Kakashi that she saw something down on the ground . They turn back to where Sakura saw the thing and drop to the ground and saw it was a boy about Sakura and Sasuke's age dress in some strange cloths they never seen before. But what they drew their attention was the silver bracelet on the boys left

arm that had a black gem on it. Kakashi felt it was given off a huge amount of power. Sakura said what should we do with him Kakashi sensie he looks bad. WE should take him back to the village and get him some medical help. Whatever Sasuke said he was more interested in the black gem on the bracelet.

So Kakashi pick the boy up and him and team seven headed full speed back to the village. When they got there they drop the boy off at konoh hospital Sakura decide to stay behind to watch the boy while Kakashi and Sasuke went to report to the hokage to tell him how the mission went and also tell him about the strange boy they found. The third hokage was listening to the report that Kakashi told him about the strange boy they found in the forest and about the black gem that was given off a lot of power. The third hokage dismiss Kakashi then called a nurse in told him he wanted to speak to the boy when he woke up. Meanwhile in the hospital Tommy was just coming to he felt like had he been fighting a lot of tyrano drones and Mesogog . Tommy was excepting Hayley or his students yelling at him for being reckless . But when he was fully awake he found himself in a hospital room he had never seen before. Just then a nurse came in and said how is are young patient doing . Tommy replied what do you mean young . Tommy then close his mouth when he realize he sounded like a kid then he look at himself and saw he was in his 12 year old body. Tommy ask the nurse where he was. She said you are in Konoh the village hidden in the leaves . Just then a pink haired girl that look like the same age as he was came in and said so you are finally awake. The nurse said I have to tell the hokage you are awake so he can talk to. When the nurse left the girl said my name is Sakura Haruno what is your name Tommy said my name is Tommy Oliver. Tommy thought the girl was very pretty but didn't tell her anything more because he did not trusted her very much. Just then a old men came in told Sakura to left so he could talk to Tommy. The third hokage look at Tommy and saw that he look like he was older then he look and fought a lot of tough battles. The hokage ask Tommy who he was and where he came from. Ranger instinct told Tommy that he could trust the hokage. So Tommy told the hokage about the dino gems his past as a power ranger Mesogog's plan to destory him and his rangers that backfired and how his dead mentor Zorden voice telling him how he was needed in a another world and finally how he woke up where he was. The third hokage couldn't believe the story the kid was telling him and ask Tommy to prove it. Tommy said he would show the hokage only if he promise to keep his secret from others. The hokage agreed and Tommy saw the hokage do some very fast hand sighs and the room glowed blue. The hokage said no one will able be to see or hear them. Tommy saw the hokage was telling the truth and then called out his moprher and said dino thunder power up. Ther was a flash of light and when it died out the hokage look and in place where tommy stood was a tall figure in black with a helemunt with a strange animal on it and the same animal was on the staff on the left hip . The hokage was amaze he had never seen anything like it before then the person said in a adult voice power down and Tommy stood where the figure once stood. The hokage could sense that Tommy had a lot of chakra and thouht he would make a excellent ninja. So Tommy since you have no home to go to and with your history and skills as a power ranger.Iwas wondering if you would like to become a ninja of the village and protect it said lord hokage. He went on to tell Tommy about chakra, ninjutsu, genjutsu , and about ninja ranks and missions and their ranks. Tommy thought about it very hard and said what do I have to do to become a ninja. The hokage was very please with Tommy's decision and told him to meet him at the hokage's tower and told him how to get there. With that he left and told him he would see him in a hour. Tommy quickly put on his cloths and left the hospital and started his way to the tower . As Tommy look around the village and saw it look very peaceful. He said out loud I can get use to this place. Tommy ended up lost saw a girl with blond hair and blue eyes . He said hi my name is Tommy can you tell me how to get to the hokage's tower . The girl said the tower is right over there she said pointing to a tall tower. Thanks Tommy said oh by the way the girl said my name is Ino welcome to the village. With that Tommy reach the tower and Decide to use his gem power to get by the guards and surprise the hokage.The dino gem glowed black and gold then Tommy became invisible . Tommy slip past the guards and made it to the door of the hokage's office and knock. The hokage heard the knock at the door and told Tommy to come in knowing it was him. When the door open and he saw no one he thought it was a ghost until Tommy apper out of thin air and laughing saying I got you pretty good. So I guess you were not joking about the gem giving the power of invisibility. Please sit down Tommy. Tommy did as the hokage told him and said so what do I have to do to became a ninja he said . The hokage said I am going to teach you some ninjutsu and genjutsu since you are already are very skilled in taijutsu. The hokage show him the hand sighs for the jutsu's for Tommy's test and told him how to use chakra. Ather only a hour Tommy had mastered all the jutsu all on the first try even the shadow clone jutsu . Lord hokage was very please with Tommy and took out a headband and give it to Tommy . Tommy was very please and told the hokage thanks . Now Tommy since your are now a leaf ninja you will be starting as a genin and place on team seven. Who you will meet tomorrow morning . The hokage then give Tommy a card with the creast of the hokage. Tommy use that to buy everything you need weapons, cloths,and food. Don't worry about paying me back . Considered a gift and here is the address of the place you will be living . Thanks for everything lord hokage Tommy said .He bowed and left to buy the stuff he need. Tommy quickly found the shopping district. But before he could go into the store he bump right into Sakura. Watch where you are going jerk. Said Sakura Sorry I should be more carful where I am going. Sakura look up and realize it was the boy Tommy . Sakura quickly said its okay and tried to hide the blush on her face. She then saw the headband around his arm and said you are ninja now aren't you. Tommy replied yeah I am the hokage taught a lot of jutsu and made a ninja. So what team are you on now. Said Sakura .I was place on team seven. That's my team I am on so are going to be teammates . I guess we are . Tommy said with a blush. Hey spoken of with can you help with my shopping . Iam trying get some supplies. Sure said Sakura. Inner Sakura said I can't believe his on my team he is way cuter then Sasuke. Sakura then took Tommy's hand and took him to the a clothing store . A women ask can I help you sir. Can you tell me where the mens cloths are please . The women showed him where the cloths are after looking though them . Tommy went into the dressing and came out wearing a black t shirt with a silver wolf on it . Black pants with red flames on them. And a jacket with flames on the tail and a green dragon and white tiger on the back of it. On one sleeve was a yin and yang symbol. How do I look . You look like a ninja. Said Sakura.The last store they went to was the weapons store . A girl name tenten said can I help you. Sakura said tenten this is Tommy Oliver he is my new teammate and he needs some weapons . Tenten give Tommy some kuni knives paper bombs and a giant shuriken. Will there be anything else . Tommy saw a samurai sword that had a gold dragon head hilt encrusted with gems . Tommy said I like to see that sword please . Tenten took the sword off the display and give it to Tommy who took the sword out of the sword holder and saw the blade had flames on it with a picture of a dragon and tiger. Tommy said he would take it since he knew how to weld a sword. Tenten add the sword to the toll. When all of a suddenTommy was drawn to a corner of the store and saw a weapon that he thought he would never see again. Staring back at him was the dragon dagger he once use when he was the green ranger. Tommy ask where did you obtain this weapon from. Tenten saw that Tommy was staring at the dagger. My father found a long time ago in the forest. We try many times to sell it but no one would buy for some reason said Tenten. I take it . It might come in handy. With that tommy took the dragon dagger and put with everything else. Tenten tolled everything up and Tommy give her the card the hokage give him. They then left the store and Tenten went to tell her father that she finally sold the strange dagger. Tommy and Sakura went walking down the street and Tommy showed her the address of the place where he was going to be living at. That place is right next to my house she said. She then drag Tommy to her house and showed him the house next to hers. Thats the place you will be staying. Good night Tommy and see you in the morning . Good night Sakura and thanks for everything and he give her kiss good night and went inside his new home. Sakura stood there in shock for a moment and when she came to her senses. She rub her cheek and blush and said to herelf the most handsome guy just give me a kiss. Meanwhile Tommy could not just believe he had kiss very pretty girl on the cheek. He finally got over the shock and decide to call it a night . He went up the stairs to his bedroom and put his stuff away and went to bed. Tommy had many questions to think about like how he got here? How he was still able to morph? How he ended up as a 12 year old kid? And how The dragon dagger came here?. After a half an hour he went to sleep. When morning came Tommy quickly got up got dress and eat his breakfast really quick. Then he ran out the door and ran as fast as possible to the traning ground where he would met the rest of team 7. When he got there he saw Sakura with a boy about his age who look like he had an bad attitude. Sakura saw Tommy and said hey over here. Tommy ran over and said hey Sakura . Tommy this Sasuke pointing to the boy. Nice to meet you my name is Tommy Oliver. Whatever you say replayed Sasuke. Sakura started to yell at Sasuke for being rude and give him a smack over the head sending him to the ground. Sorry for Sasuke being rude . It's okay Sakura . Tommy thought Sasuke remained him of the quantum ranger Eric myers. So where is our teacher Tommy said. As soon as he said that a wind of leaves came and left a guy with silver hair wearing mask and with one art of his headband over his left eye. Most people would say he was laid back with his face in a book. But years of being a power ranger told Tommy that this guy was warrior who had seen a lot of battles. So you must be my new student Tommy Oliver the names Kakashi . Tell me where you from and what are your goals. From a place far away where I was train to protect myself. And goals are to protect this village with my life and be the best ninja there is. Kakashi felt his new student was hiding something and that Tommy had seen more battles then him. Kakashi ask the hokage about Tommy when he learn that he was going to be the third member of his team but the hokage told him that Tommy had just got lost and pass out from walking to long trying to find the village so he could become a ninja. Kakashi took the hokage word but thought he was not telling him the whole story . Okay today team we have a important mission to complete okay.

h

tThat it for the first chapter of dino thunder ninja . The only reason naruto is not in the story is in this one he was never born. And the nine tail fox never attack the village. I thought Tommy would make a great member to team 7 . Tommy will access to his powers vehicle and the zords. The next chapter will have Tommy's first ninja mission and will explain why the fourth hokage is dead. And will start off the wave arc . Please review and leave comments.


	3. Chapter 3

Stranded disclaimer I do not own power rangers or naruto they are own by their repsective owners. I do not make money off this story.

The mission was to catch some lady's cat . It took team seven about two hours but in the ended Tommy ended up catching the cat . Way to go Tommy said sakura happy that tommy was the one to catch it on his first mission. Hey new guy how did you ended up doing it? Said sasuke. I guess Iam kind of a cat person said Tommy. Your hiding something and I do not trust you that must. Sasuke leave tommy alone . Your upset because you could not catch it. With that sakura pound sasuke to the ground. Hey you guys stop aguring and just be glad the mission done and tommy good work completeing the mission said kakashi . Thanks a lot kakashi sensie said Tommy. With that team seven went to the hokage tower to get their next mission. Tommy thought to himself good thing no one saw me use my dino gem powers to catch the cat. When they reach the tower the lady took the cat and hug it tighty and paid the hokage and left. Good work the next mission you will get will be . Enough of these stupid missions said sasuke . Can you just give us a real ninja mission. Sasuke will need to mind your manners said kakashi Tommy was glad that his new sensie had shut sasuke up. I was going to say you were going to be picking up the streets but since you instist how about a c rank mission instead. What do you think Kakashi I think it will help my team build teamwork. That settles it the mission will be to escort the bridage builder Tazuna in. With that a man came me who apper to be drunk. So this is the teamm that is going to escort me back to the land of waves there nothing but a bunch of losers. Tommy hated this guy and was about to say something when kakashi interupted and said my team is ready for anything. If you say so replied Tazuna . Okay team we leave in two hours met me at the gate. As they were all leaveing tommy notice a picture of blond man who look a little older than he use to be. He would ask Kakashi later.

When tommy got to the gates he saw tazuna with sakura and sasuke . Hey tommy over here said sakura. Hey you guys look ready to go. Yeah you look ready for a battle said sasuke. Looking at tommy. Yeah guess iam tommy had his sword on his left side . His pouch of his ninja weapons on his right leg and of course the dragon dagger on his right side as well . Hey where's kakashi sensie . As soon tommy said that Kakashi showed up and said okay guys lets get the move on. About two miles into the mission tommy saw a puddle of water on the ground something told him it was trap set up for them. Just he was about to warn his team three enemy ninja attack and hit kakashi first . Sakura and Sasuke thought his was died but Tommy knew he had use a subation jutsu . With that Tommy leap into action and started to use his taijutsu on the ninja when that did not seem to work . Tommy pulled out the dragon dagger and started to pay a tune on it. Sasuke thought tommy was nuts using a dagger as a flute until green lighting came out and before the ninja knew what hit them they were knock out. Sakura ran over to tommy and said are you okay are you hurt . No iam fine said tommy. Nice work tommy said Kakashi as he came out of the bushs . Kakashi sensie we were worry about you . Kakashi explain to them he had use a subution jutsu to sneak away so he could see how they would make out . He then to tazuna and demand a reason to go on with this mission. Tazuna explain that his country was poor ever since a guy name gato came and started to kill people who oppose him and getting ninja was the only way to save them . Kakashi said what do you thinks we should do team Sasuke said he would do because he did not want another boring mission . Sakura said she do it to help the people . And Tommy wanted to go the same reason as sakura but also to stop gato rein of terror. With that they went on their way to the land of waves. Meanwhile far away gato was talking to a man with bandages on his face saying your ninja have fail me zabuza. Zabuza replied If it makes you happy I will take care of the ninja that tazuna hire myself. You have better not fail me . As team seven were still traving to the land of waves . Tommy ask kakashi about why sasuke was always in a bad mood. Kakashi said you see tommy sasuke the only member of his clan left all the others were killed by his older brother itachi so he feels he needs to kill his brother to avenage his clans death. Tommy could not believe what kakashi had said but knew it was truce. He knew what sasuke had lost as he had lost everything he was suppose to protect. Tommy said I saw a picture of blond guy in the hokage office can you tell me who he is and what happen to him . Kakashi stop cold and stare into space as he decide to tell tommy . He was the fourth hokage and use to be my sensie. But about 12 years ago he died trying to stop a evil traitor name orochimaru who happen to be one of the legendary sain . Tommy said I think he must have been strong wise leader to take someone on like that. That he was tommy said kakashi. I know what my goal will be now it will to become the next hokage and stop this orochimaru once and for all. When tommy said that kakashi could swear he saw his old sensie next to him. When he came to his senses they had reach the dock and kakashi told them all to get into the boat.As they were sailing to the land of waves Sakura look over at tommy and thought about how he save her and sasuke lives agianst the enemy ninja . Sasuke look at tommy and wonder how he use the dagger to release that green lighting he saw. He had the feeling that tommy would reveal his secrets very soon . Tazuna kept thanks them for stilling on the mission and for deciding to help his land. They then pass under the birdage and land near a port and got out of the boat. They thank the boatman and started towards Tazuna house Tommy keep on thinking to the night he kiss sakura on the cheek and he relive he had fallen in love with sakura . He had not felt this way since when he use to go out with kat. Sakura at that moment was thinking about the kiss to and decide that when she and tommy were alone she would ask him to be her boyfriend if he felt the same . Tommy decide when they get to Tazuna house he would take sakura and talk to her alone and tell her everything about him so their would be no secrets between them if they were to have any relationship . They were interupted with a comsion in the bushes. Kakashi throw a kuni into the bushes when sunddeny a white rabbit came out with the kuni in it. Everyone breath a sigh of refief except tommy who knew that it was the wrong time of year for a white coat . He was about to say something when kakashi told them to get down. All duck just in time as a giant sword came sailing over them into a tree. When they got up a tall man was standing up on the sword . When he said ah kakashi the copy ninja know wonder my ninja failed to kill tazuna. So let me guess you must be zabuza missing ninja of the viilage hidden in mist. That would be right now that we know each other its time to kill all of you. I do not think so said kakashi who then slip the left part of his headband up to realive his weapon the sharingan. When tommy saw it he knew what it was because the hokage had told him about all the bloodlines of the village. He knew it could copy any jetsu except taijetsu. Zabuza and Kakahi started to enage each other in battle every time zabuza tried take out kakashi . Kakashi would turn it around on him. Until Kakashi lose track of him and got behind team seven and was about to strike when kaashi save them and saw it was a water clone. After another few mintues zabuza endes up traping kakashi in a bubble of water . Kakashi told them to get tazuna out there and run for it but Sakura said but what about you kakashi sensie. Tommy knew they would not run but they were out match and he knew that even his new shadow clone jetsu could not help. Tommy knew the only way was to morph but didn't his team to found out about his secret . But as he saw the mess they were in tommy decide he had no choice but to morph. Let our sensie go or else said tommy . Sakura thought tommy was being brave. But sasuke was thinking he was stupid. Tough words for a kid. Well you leave me no choice tommy said. What happen next stun everyone . Tommy lifted his left arm and his bracelet and gem chanage into somewhat of wrist machine in a shape of a strange animal and all of a sudden tommy pull out key in his right hand and said dino thunder power up then there was a bright light and in tommy place stood the black dino thunder ranger. Sakura said when she saw the person in front them said tommy is that you. Tommy said in a now grown up voice you better believe it . With that tommy pulled out his brachio staff and said wind strike and suddenly a huuricane force wind came out and sent zabuza flying and realeasing kakashi. . Tommy look at kakashi and said what about we take him on togather. Before zabuza knew what hit him he was attack by kakashi and the morph tommy . He did not stand a chance against both of them . Just as kakashi was about to kill zabuza when zabuza was hit by needles . All of a sudden a mask ninja came out and said he was a tracking ninja whose job was to take zabuza down . With that he took the body but before he could leave tommy tried to stop him saying he was lying and working with zabuza . But it was to late the mask ninja was gone. Kakashi said how do you know zabuza is alive. I read it was a tracker ninja's job to dispose of the body on site. Now I rember you are right tommy we need to be prepares next time . Tommy then look at his team and said I guess I have some explain to do. With that tommy said power down and chanage back to his kid form. You tell us everything when we reach Tazuna house said kakashi. We that team seven went on their way to tazuna house reach it in 20 mintues. When they got there Tazuna interdue them to his daughter Tsunami and my grandson inari . After everyone was inerdue. Kakashi and the rest of team seven look at tommy and said explain how you did that trick. Tommy told them the same story as he told the hokage about the dino gems his past as a power ranger mesogog's plan that backfired how he got here and how his old mentor zorden told them he was needed here. After he told his story Kakashi was stun and suprise that this kid was use to be a man and had save the world many times . Sasuke now had respect for tommy and now could trust him with his life. Sakura was proud of him and now was madly in love with him. After that kakashi told to go to bed and get ready for some training in the morning. They went to bed except tommy you told sakura he wanted to talk to her . She stayed and ask what is you want to talk about . Tommy had a hard time bringing up the words but finally he said I have fallen in love with you sakura. Sakura said Iam in love with you to ever since we met and I do not care your past past loves tommy I just want to know if you would be boyfriend. Of course I be your boyfriend sakura I love you very much and will not not anything happen to you. With that he kiss sakura on the lips and both felt a spark and said they each other in the morning . And went to bed happy.

That was a long chapter but now Team seven knows tommy's secret and sakura and tommy are a couple.

Next chpater training and the apperenes of kyuubi. Please review and send your comments


	4. Chapter 4

Stranded disclaimer I don't own power rangers or naruto they are own by their respective companys I do'not make money off this story.

The next morning tommy woke up early before everyone else and decide to go outside and train. An hour later the rest of team seven woke up and saw tsuami making breakfast . Where is tommy ask sakura. He is outside training said tazuna. Team seven went outside and saw tommy was sparing against a shadow clone. Kakashi saw tommy's taijutsu was more advance then even gai and he was impress. Sasuke decide if he could beat tommy he would be one step closer to killing his brother. Sakura saw her boyfriend look like a god. Tommy felt he was not alone and dispelled the shadow clone. Good morning team . It seems you got head start on your Training . Said Kakashi. Just den tsunami said breakfast is ready. With that team seven went in to eat. As they were eating kakashi notice that tommy and sakura kept looking at each other and smiled . So tommy tell us more about the dino gems. Sure tommy explain how a dino gem bonded with a persons dna and give the person a special power and that his was the power of invisibility . After everyone ate breakfast Kakashi told them to follow him for their training. When they got to their area Kakashi told them that the training was for them to climb a tree without using their hands. You got to be kidding us said sasuke . Its a chakra control excrise right kakashi sensie said tommy. You are correct said kakashi. He then explain to channel their chakra into their feet and climb the tree. Use these kuni to mark your progress . Your training starts now. Team seven then started to climb their tree using chakra . Tommy reach the top of the tree on his first try. Nice job tommy said sakura happy that tommy had perface chakra control. He just had beggainers luck said sasuke . After a few more tries sakura reach the top and kakashi told them to go back and guard tazuna. Meanwhile in zabuza's lair zabuza was recovering from his injuries when his parnter haku came and said looks like your almost back to full strength . Right at that moment gato came in and said my how the mighty zabuza has fallen. You said you could take care of the ninja taazuna hired but you failed. I was not expecting for one of kakashi students to pull a trick like I have never seen before and beat me. Said zabuza . I am going to give you a another chance to killed tazuna but if you fail you will pay very dearly . When gato left zabuza look that haku and said when we go up against kakashi and his team I want you to take care of that genin tommy. As you wish zabuza. As tommy and sakura were heading back to guard tazuna tommy saw a sparkel in the bushes and told sakura that they should go check it out. They went to the bushes and move them aside and saw a red gem and a white gem. What are these tommy they look like your dino gem. That is because they are dino gems sakura but how did they ended up here. As tommy pick them up in his hands they both started to glowed and then the gems disappered into light and went into his dino gem. What just happen said sakura . I think they combine with my dino gem and I can feel the their powers in me. They then went on their way to tazuna to guard him. Tazuna was telling the workers what to do as tommy and sakura watch him. Tommy and sakura were thinking how the two dino gems ended up here and how they merge with his. After they got back to tazuna house and ate their dinner tommy explain what happen on their way to guard tazuna. That is very stranage said kakashi. I should have been the one to find them and get their power. Shut up saskue you would not use the power for the right thing said sakura and pound sasuke to the floor. We need to take care of zabuza and then get rid of gato once and for all. Said tommy Inari spoke up and said you are a bunch of fools to think you can take on gato and win. With that inari took off with tsunami yelling for him to get back here. What is his problem said saskue . Tazuna said he been like this since his father died. He told them how inari father came into their lives and save their town until the day he stood op to gato and was killed in front of everyone inculding inari . I show inari that heros are real and take down gato myself. I have took on more tougher villians when I was a power ranger and gato going down like them. Said tommy Sakura believe tommy's words and knew everything would be okay. Kakashi saw more of his old sensie in tommy and knew that he would be hokage one day. Sasuke knew tommy would keep his word to inari and that he would help him make it happen. Okay so its settled we take down zabuza and then gato is that clear team said kakashi When team seven started for bed Kakashi said he wanted to talk to sakura and tommy alone . When tommy and sakura stayed to talk to kakashi he said I want to know whats going on between the two of you he said. Tommy and sakura told kakashi that they were in loved and were go now boyfriend and girlfriend. I should have guess that was going to happen since tommy was placed on his team. With that they went to bed. That night tommy had a dream that zorden came to him and said that because of tommy's seftless acts that he would give tommy the uchiha bloodline of the sharingan at its highest level called the mangekyo sharingan without the sideeffects. And told him he was very proud of him. Tommy woke up and it was still night decide to go downstairs to think about his dream. Sakura woke up and decide to check on tommy in his room . When she saw he was not in his room. She check downstairs and saw him sitting at the table thinking. Hey handsome what are you thinking about. Tommy saw sakura and said I was just thinking about a dream I was having said tommy and told sakura about it. After he told her she said maybe you should try to see if you can activate it sakura said. Tommy focus and said sharingan and felt his eyes were different he look in the mirror and saw his eyes looked like kakashi sharingan and he close his eyes again and when he open them they were normal. Sakura explain that the sharingan would be pass onto their children when they got married . They promise to keep it between them for now and went back to bed. The next morning Kakashi told the team to meet him at the bridage to guard tazuna. Sakura and sasuke met kakashi at the bridage and all of a sudden a fog came in and kakashi told them to protect tazuna . Ten feet away zabuza and haku stood in front of kakashi. So kakashi where is your other student that help beat me up. I don't need tommy's help to take you down this time zabuza realviling his sharingan. Meanwhile at tazuna's house two of gato's men came in and started to attack tsunami and inari was to scared to do anything. Just as they were about to kill them when tommy appered from out of the wall and said leave them alone . They turn to him and said so this is the kid that beat zabuza lets kill him first. But before they could get him tommy's gem glowed red and he moved faster then any ninja and then said shadow clone jutsu and two more tommy's knock the men out. He then tied them up and said are you alright. Thanks a lot tommy said inari. Tommy then told inari that he was going to the bridage to help the others and tell inari to go get help. Tommy then brought out his morpher and said dino thunder power up and called his thunder a.t.v. And headed to the bridage in a blur. Meanwhile back at the bridage zabuza was fighting against kakashi while sasuke was trap in a wall of ice mirrors and he could not block the needles even with his sharingan. Just then sakura saw tommy arrive morph on his atv . Where's sasuke said tommy . He is in that wall of ice mirrors said sakura. I go get him sakura you stay with tazuna. Be careful tommy . Tommy then charage into the wall of ice mirrors. What are you doing here tommy said sasuke. Iam here to save you and take this mask ninja down. So you must be the guy who beat my friend zabuza said haku I suggest you stay down as I don't want to kill you. What do you mean said tommy. Haku then told them of how zabuza found him and how he was going to help him reach his dream of taking over his village. I can see you care about zabuza but I can't lets you kill a innocent person in the process. I see you leave me no choice said haku and started to throw thousands of needles at tommy. Tommy was hit so hard by the needles that he was force to demorph. Tommy knew that haku now meant to kill him. There was no way he could break all the ice mirrors in time. Tommy's eyes then fall on the dragon dagger and knew what to do . He took the the dragon dagger and started to play a tune that had not been played for a long time. Haku was surpise by tommy's action and was about to kill him when he heard the bridage shook. Everyone on the bridage look in suprise as the water started to bubble and something rose out of the water. Kakashi and the rest of team seven knew what it was from the story tommy told them. It was the mighty dragonzord tommy's first zord. Tommy knew when he heard the roar that it had work. Welcome back old friend said tommy. Tommy then played another tune on the dragon dagger and missiles pop into place on the dragonzords hands and fired and hit all the ice mirrors breaking them. Tommy said to haku give up before it is to late. Go ahead kill me because I will not stop until zabuza dream is real. Tommy knew that haku was telling the truth and took out his sword and ram it through haku's heart and said I hope you found peace in the next life. Meanwhile kakashi use the chidori and killed zabuza. When the fog cleared gato stood there and said I guess those ninja were worthless. Behind him were 100 men armed with swords. Tommy look at gato and said you use zabuza and haku like tools and call them worthless you don't deserve to live. Tommy then played a tune on the dragon dagger and the dragonzord fired missiles at gato and killed him. The men look at gato's remains and said I guess we will ransack the town . Not on my watch said tommy and said shadow clone jutsu and created 30 clones . Let me on this to said kakashi. Then all of a sudden inari and the townspeople came and said get out of our town. The men look at all the people and look up at the dragonzord and decide to run for their lives. Tommy look at inari and said your father would be proud. He then played the dragon dagger and sent the dragonzord back to the sea. A few days later the bridage was complete and decide the mission was over. Tazuna look at team seven and said thanks for everything . It was our honor to help said kakashi. Then team seven headed back to the village. Grandfather what should we name the bridage ask inari. About the tommy bridage in honor of Tommy Oliver who is a very good person. As team seven was heading back Sakura look at tommy and said you were very good back there and iam glad you are okay. Thanks a lot sakura said tommy and kiss sakura on the lips which made sakura blush. Sasuke look at them and said what's going on between those two?

It's nothing for you to be worry about Said kakashi and thought that he would teach the chidori to tommy when he got the chance.

That it for this chapter what do you think about tommy finding the red and white dino gems and the apperance of the dragonzord and tommy getting the sharingan from zorden. From now on this will be a tommy and sakura fanfic as it is going to be to hard to write in kyuubi. Sorry for it but she will be in it in another way but not as tommy's second girlfriend. Next chapter tommy and sakura's first date and the start of the chunin exams arc until then Please review and send comments.


	5. Chapter 5

Stranded disclaimer I do not own power rangers or naruto they are own by their respective owners. I do not make money off this story

Tommy and sakura had just finish eating lunch at the raman bar and were heading to meet up with sasuke to see what kakashi wanted to talk to them about. When all of a sudden they saw a boy holding the hokage's grandson konohamaru by the neck and saying he was going to kill him while a girl was telling him to leave the kid alone. Tommy decide to step in and said drop the kid now or else ? And what are you going to do if I don't tough guy? Said the boy. Before the boy knew what hit him tommy use his super speed and kick him in the gut releaseing konohamaru. You will pay for that buddy but was stop by a wall of sand. That enough kankuro said a boy . The boy look at tommy and sakura and said sorry for my brother's attitude with a emotionless voice . Thats okay by the way the names tommy and what our you sand ninja doing in the village . The names temari and we are here for the chunin exams said the girl. Thats right said sakura this year they our in the village. Any ways sorry about the trouble and my brother over there is gaara we need to go maybe we will see you around . With that they left. That was strange said sakura what do you think tommy? That was strange . Tommy then look at the time and said we need to hurry up or we are going to be late to meet the others. With that tommy and sakura took off and got to the meeting place in 10 mintues. When they got there sasuke was there waiting for them. What took you guys so long he said. We kind of ran into trouble said tommy. All of a sudden kakashi showed up and said looks like you are all here. What do you need to tells us about said sakura. I am here to tell you all that I have chosen you to be in the chunin exams. Said kakashi Here are your resigertion forms fill them out and bring them to the room listed on them. With that he vanish . See you two later said sasuke and left. Sakura look at tommy and said see at my house tonight for dinner and kiss tommy goodbye. Tommy quickly ran home and started to get ready to head over to sakura's house for dinner. He decide to put the cloths he wore when he was found on look in the mirror and walk next door to sakura's and knock on the door. Ms. Haruno open the door and said come on in tommy. Tommy came in look at miss haruno and rember her expression when he and sakura told her everything about him and when he morph in front of her to prove it was truce. She be right done said miss haruno and left. 5 mintues later sakura came done and said you look nice tonight tommy and give him a kiss. When miss haruno look at them she knew her daughter had found the right guy. She rember when they told her all about tommy. She didn't believe them until tommy morph and ask her to keep his secret . Dinner was then serve and as they were eating tommy and sakura told miss haruno that they were going to be in the chunin exams. After dinner tommy said he would see sakura in the morning and left. The next day team seven went inside the building when a boy with bushy eyebrows and dress in green spandex ran up to sakura and said hi my name is rock lee and will you be my girlfriend? I already have a boy friend said sakura pointing to tommy . Lee leave them alone said a boy who had lavander eyes said. The boy turn to team seven and said sorry about my friend by the way the names neji . Its okay by the way the names tommy this is sakura and sasuke are you here for the chunin exams to. Yes we are said neji . With that team seven went on there way upstairs to the exams just before they got there lee stop them and said tommy I challenge you to a spar to win sakura's love .Tommy knew that he would have to beat lee if they wanted to make in time for the exams. I accept your challenge but like sakura said she is already taken. With that lee charage tommy but everytime lee try to hit tommy would block it and send him backwards until lee decide to end it with a high speed kick. But tommy's gem glowed red and before lee knew it he had the wind knock out of him. Just then a guy who look like a older version of lee came and said sorry about my stundent attacking you by the way the names gai what is your name young man. It is tommy oliver nice to meet gai. With that team seven walk away and gai stood there thinking that tommy's taijutsu was way more advance then his. When team seven got into the room it was full of ninja .Just then six kids that were the same age as tommy came up and interodce them sefts . Their names were kiba,shino,hinta.shikamaru.choji,and the girl tommy met before ino.So your here for the chunin exams said a boy with silver hair and glasses the names kabuto.Tommy look at kabuto and something told him that he could not be trusted. Just then three ninja with headbands with a music note attack kabuto and kabuto manage to get out of the way in time but then fall to the ground and puke. That's enough sit down said a man with a scar .Everyone look at him then sat down and listen to him. I am your proter for the first part of the exams. He went on to say that the test was a written exam and that anyone caught cheating five times would have their team expelled. The papers were pass out and the man said begain. Tommy knew it was to gather informion but when he saw the questions he did not have to cheat as he knew the answers. When the the tenth question came up the man told them if they failed they would be genin forever. Tommy knew it was a buff and said bring the question on I am not afaired of failing. When the man saw that no one was scared he said you all pass. Just then a woman came crashing through the window and said my names anko and I am going to be your proter for the second part of the exams and told them to met her tomorrow at a place called the forest of death. The next day at the forest of death anko gives everone a scroll and told them that they needed to take another teams scroll that they needed and reach the the tower in the middle of the forest with all three members of the team alive. Team seven went to the gate that they would go into the forest through . When the gate open they ran into the forest full speed. About 5 minutes later tommy said Isee something shiny in the bushes. I see it to we should take it out said sakura. Whatever you guys say said sasuke. When they got to the bushes and move them aside they saw a yellow gem and a blue gem. Tommy look I think these are dino gems sakura said You are right said tommy. As he pick both up in his hands they started to glow and turn to light and went into his gem. All of of a sudden a ninja attack them and demended they give him there scroll. Not on your life said sasuke and attack the ninja after 10 minutes sasuke had the ninja tied to the tree and use his dragon flame jutsu. When the smoke cleared the ninja was still alive and streath his neck and sank his teeth into sasuke's neck leaving a mark on it . The ninja said that sasuke would come to him to seek power. Tommy said who are you ? The names orochimaru and disappered. Sakura lets pick sasuke up and move him to someplace safe. They pick sasuke up and choose to stay under a tree for the night. He has a high fever tommy said sakura. I should have morph when I had the chance and took out orochimaru. It wasn't your fault we didn't know that it was orochimaru and give tommy a kiss on the lips to calm him down. Thanks a lot sakura and return the kiss. Before they knew what was happening they were on the ground making love. After it was over tommy said that they should get some sleep and plan what to do in the morning. Next morning Tommy and sakura woke up and found that sasuke's condion had not change . All of a sudden the three sound ninja attack and demeand that they wake sasuke. Tommy decide that he would morph and ended this quickly. He brought out his morpher and said dino thunder power up and attack the sound ninja. Meanwhile ino shikamaru and choji saw what tommy did and could not believe what had just happen. Tommy decide to ended this now and here and said super dino mode . Sakura saw that tommy's ranger form glowed gold and spikes grew out of his body. Before the sound ninja knew what hit them they were on the ground . Tommy said give up your scroll and leave here I kill you. The leader knew they were out match he give tommy the scroll pick up his teammates and left. Tommy turn around and saw that sasuke was up but he had black lines over his body. Fight me tommy said sasuke and attack him but before he could get close to him tommy use the brachio staff's engry orb attack and knock sasuke to the ground. The black lines retreated and sasuke said what just happen. You were under the control of that mark said tommy. All of a sudden ino shikamaru and choji came out of the bushes and said they saw everything and wanted to know the truth about tommy. Tommy said power down and told them the same story as he told team seven and the hokage. After he was done they said they would keep his secret from the others and left. Team seven then pick up both scrolls and ran full speed to the tower. When they got there they went inside where iruka told them congrations and led them to a larage romm where the hokage said that because so many people had pass that there would be a tourment to see who be in the finals. The first match was sasuke who won it easily. Lee's lost to the boy gaara and was so injured that the medical crew said he would never be a ninja again. Tommy's match was next and he face the boy kiba who use his dog against him. The fight was even when tommy decide that he would reval his secret to the village so everyone would be able to trust him. The crowed was suprise when tommy brought out his morpher and said dino thunder power up. Tommy use his brachio staff and use the engry orb to knock kiba out and win the match. The hokage said he would tell everyone about tommy after the tourment. Gaara look at tommy and thought that he was more powerful then him and would kill him and sasuke. The final match was sakura vs ino which ended in a draw. After the finalist were annoce the hokage said the finals would be held in a month and told them all to learn new jutsu. Kakashi then came to tommy and said he wanted to teach him a powerful jutsu . Tommy followed kakashi out into area of forest in front of a big rock and showed tommy the jutsu called the chidro and told him how to use it. Tommy ended up mastering it in one try. Good job tommy your limit is about 10 thats six more then I can use. Thanks a lot kakashi sensie I promise I will only use this to protect the people of this village. Kakashi then left tommy saying he he needed to be somewhere . Tommy then decide he needed to talk to sakura and found her at the flower store. Hey sakura can I talk to you alone. Sure you can said sakura wondering what her boyfriend tommy wanted to talk about. They went to the lake at the training ground where their first mission was. So want is it you want to talk about said sakura. Tommy had a hard time trying to get the words out but then got down on knee and pulled out box and said sakura haruno I want to know if you will marry me and be my wife said tommy and showed her a plantium ring with a pink sapphire with a emerald on one side of it a green diamond on the other side and two pieces of green jade next each stone. Sakura was speechless for a moment and said I will marry you tommy olvier. Tommy then slip the ring on sakura's finger and they kiss.

Thats it for this chapter What do you think about tommy finding the blue and yellow dino gems and about tommy popping the question to sakura. Next chapter tommy gets train by jiraiya and the chunin exam finals. As always please review and leave comments


	6. Chapter 6

Stranded disclaimer I don't own power rangers or naruto. They belong to their respective owners. I don't make money off this story.

The next morning tommy woke up and decide to go for a jog. On the way he past the hot springs and saw a white hair man peeking into the lady's room. Tommy decide to put a stop to this peeping tom and yelled hey pervert stop looking into the lady's room. With that said a dozen woman came running out and before the guy knew what hit him was pounding on by the women. After it was all over the man look at tommy and said what did you do that for kid. I did it because it is rude to peek on women said tommy. It's research for my book and it is none of your bussioness. Before the man knew what hit him tommy's gem glowed blue and he use the superhuman strength to send the guy to ground making a crater. The guy got up and said that was impressive even though you hurt me what is your name young man? It is tommy oliver and what is your's? I am called jiraiya the toad sage. Tommy look at him and said as in jiraiya one of the legendary sain ? Yeah I am one of the sain said jiraiya. Tommy look at him and said Do you think you can teach me some your jutsu and train me for the chunin exams? Why should I train you ? Said jiraiya Because so I can become hokage and take down the sain orochimaru once and for all. Jiraiya look at him and could swear he could see his student the fourth hokage looking at him. Okay I train you so you can complete in the chunin exams. He then told tommy to follow him so he could start his training. Jiraiya led him to a river and told him he was going to him how to walk on water using chakra and showed him how to do it. Tommy did as jiraiya showed him and was able to do it in one turn. Very impressive tommy. Said jiraiya Before I show you any of my jutsu I want you to tell me all about yourself and don't hide any secrets kid or I will not train you. Tommy told him all about the dino gems his past as a power ranger how he got here and that his mentor zorden came to him in a dream and gave him the sharingan at its highest level. That is a wild story kid do you have any proof. With that tommy brought out his morpher and said dino thunder power up . Jiraiya was shook what he saw where tommy once stood was now the black dino thunder ranger. So do you believe me now said tommy in his adult voice and said power down and demorph. He then actived his sharingan to prove he had it. That is very impressive trick and told him to met him here tomorrow to show him the jutsu. Tommy then thank jiraiya and left to go met sakura and her mom so he could hear what she thought of the news that sakura told her. When he met them Ms haruno came over and give him a hug saying how is my future son in law doing. I am doing fine said tommy knowing that sakura's mom was happy about the news. Tommy look at sakura and said how are you doing angel ? I am doing fine handsome said sakura giving him a kiss on the lips. Tommy then told them that his was been train for the chunin exams by the sain jiraiya. That is very good news said sakura So when are you two plan on tieing the knot said Ms haruno. We plan on getting married after the chunin exams said tommy He then said goodnight to them and went him. The next morning tommy went to the same place where jiraiya told him to meet. Jiraiya was already there waiting . So what jutscu are you going to be teaching me said tommy I am going to be teaching you a summoning jutscu said jiraiya and pulled out a scroll and told tommy to write his name in blood. Tommy did as he was told and jiraiya showed him the summoning jutsu and summon a toad and told him to do it to. Tommy did it but instead of summon a toad like jiraiya he summon the biggest toad he had ever seen and was now on its back. Where am I ? and who are you brat? You are outside the village hidden in the leaves and I am tommy oliver and I am the one who summon you what is your name? The name is gamabunta and the only one who is able to summon me is jiraiya. Tommy look around and found that he had took off. Tommy look at gamabunta and said I was the one who summon you and I am not getting off your back until you believe me. Suit yourself kid but I will make you get off my back and gamabunta jump high into the air and took off. After three hours on gamabunta back tommy had enough of him and took out the dragon dagger and played the tune to summon the dragonzord . Gamabunta was trying to get tommy off his back until he heard him play the dragon dagger and wonder what he was doing. All of a sudden he was hit by a tail that belong to a strange machine that look like something he had never seen before. Tommy then played a tune and the dragonzord fire its misslies and hit gamabunta. I would settle down if I were you and listen to me. Said tommy. Gamabunta settle down and said I guess you were telling the truth about summoning me how about you and me become partners . I agree we should become partners and work togather. Said tommy And sorry about having my zord attack you but it was the only way to calm you down with that tommy played the dragon dagger and sent the dragonzord back to the sea. Gamabunta look up at tommy and said tell me about yourself tommy. Tommy then told gamabunta the same story he told everyone else. That is a very instering story tommy if you ever need me to help you don't be afraid to summon me. With that gamabunta disappered in smoke. Tommy walk back home but on the way he saw something and decide to find out what it was. When he got there he found a box . When he open it he couldn't believe what it was. In it was his white tiger power coin his zeo crystal and the quantum morpher and red dino power coin. All of a sudden they turn into light and the light went into his dino gem. Tommy then went home and went to bed. The next morning he decide to train by himself and took out his sword and started to practice with it something told him he could use a special attack with it and decide to channel his power into it. His gem started to glowed and the sword glowed as while then tommy slash the sword down and it created a light of engry that look like the wind scar on the anime inuyasha that tommy would watch when he was up at night grading papers. When the light faded there was nothing left within 2 miles. Tommy decide to call his attack the dino wave slash. After 3 weeks it was the day of the chunin exams. Tommy made to the arena and found out his first match was against neji. It was a tough match but in the ended tommy had use his shadow clone jutsu with the dragon dagger to win it. After the next few matches it was sasuke vs gaara . As the match went on tommy felt something bad was going to happen. Sasuke had use the chidro to break through gaara's sand dome when all of a sudden a strange arm came out and through sasuke across the field sasuke look at the hole and saw eyes that look like a demon. The sand dome fell apart leaving gaara looking injured. Tommy had seen the eyes to and wonder what was going on when all of the there was a explosion and sand and sound ninja attack. Tommy started to defend himself he look down and saw that sasuke had chase after gaara and his sibings. Kakashi came to him and sakura I want you two to go after sasuke and bring him back here before he gets hurt. We that sakura and tommy took off through the hole. Meanwhile the hokage was fighting orochimaru who said that he wanted to take sasuke's body as his own and that the village would fall before him. That will never happen said the hokage and attack orochimaru. Tommy and sakura had finally caught up to saskue and saw that the mark had stared to take over. So you two are here to die said gaara . Tommy look at him and saw that he look like a monster . All of a sudden gaara attack them and saskura stood in front of him and sasuke when she was caught by gaara claw and pin against a tree. Gaara then broke his claw off and grew another one. Gaara then explain that sakura was being crush to death and the only way to free her was to kill him. Tommy look at him and said why do you like to kill people.Gaara explain how he was always trying to be killed because he had a demon sealed in him and that killing was his only purpose in life. Tommy look at him and said I will free sakura and teach you strength comes from having love and being loved. Tommy then attack gaara and after 20 minutes gaara then grew tall and now look like a demon. Tommy then summon gamabunta and told him that they needed to defeat gaara to save sakura. Gaara then fell asleep and the demon had took over and attack gamabunta. Gamabunta said the only way to seal the demon back up was to wake gaara up and that would save sakura. Tommy look at his bracelet and said tigerzord power up and q rex arise. The two zords then apper and tommy jump into the tigerzord and said convert to warrior mode and q rex megazord mode. The tigerzord and q rex transform into their second mode. Tommy then use the tigerzords mega thunder bolt and the q rex max blizzard attack . As soon as the attacks hit the demon it fell to the ground and explode into fire and gaara was on the ground. Tommy saw sakura falling from the tree he jump from the tigerzord and caught her in his arms and saw that she was now okay. He then look at gaara and said are you okay? How come you did not kill me? Because you deserve a second chance and I see that your brother and sister care about you very much. With that Kankuro and temria came and said if gaara was alright. They then pick him up. Before they left gaara look at tommy and said thank you for everything and I am sorry for everything. Tommy then check on sasuke and saw that he look better. We should head back to the village said sasuke. As they were heading back sakura woke up and look at tommy and said what happen. Tommy explain that she was being crush to death and that he had save her and that gaara was also okay and said he was sorry for everthing he had done. Thanks for saving me tommy and give him a kiss. And I hope gaara will become a better person said sakura. By time they got back to to the village they learn that the hokage had died trying to get rid of orochimaru. 1 week later tommy was dress in his furnel cloths and met sakura and sasuke outside . Ican't believe the third hokage is dead said sakura. He was a brave man to try to stop orochimaru said tommy I agree he was very brave replied sasuke . They then went to the furnel. Everyone place a flower next to the picture to the hokage they then said a few words . Everyone was crying inculding the hokage's grandson. Tommy then went up to the picture place a flower on it and said He was the most brave and wisest man I had ever know since my mentor zorden who died trying to save the people he loved like him. I hope you can hear me lord hokage I just wanted you to know that when I become hokage I will finish orochimaru and like my mentor zorden once said may the power protect you on your jounery and I hope you get to met zorden face to face. Tommy then broke down in tears and cried.

That it for this chapter I hope you like that last part of the chapter. What did you think about tommy finding his power coin zeo crystal jaosn's power coin and the quantum morpher.and the apperance of the tigerzord and q rex. Next chapter the search for tsunade and sakura tells tommy about something big. Please review and leave comments.


	7. Chapter 7

Stranded disclaimer I do not own power rangers or naruto they are own by their respective company's I do not make money off this story.

Tommy was eating lunch at the dango bar when the sain jiraiya came in and said Hey tommy I want to know if you would acompany me on one of my research trips to find a certain lady. Tommy look at him and knew there was something more to it then that. Tell me the real reason you want me to come or I put you into the ground like when we first met. Okay the real reason is that we need to find the other sain lady tsunade because she is to become the next hokage. Tommy knew that since the attack on the village they need a hokage badly so the other villages would not attack them. I okay I come with you if you teach me more jutsu. I was planing on doing that anyways since you are my student. Met me at the gates in three hours. Said jiraiya and left. Tommy quickly went home and pack everything he need for the trip and decide what the power of the yellow dino gem did . He contracted and his gem glowed yellow he went to the door and went through it like a ghost . He then left the house and bump into sakura who said she had something to tell him before he left on his trip. What is it sakura you can tell me everything. Sakura said you know the night in the forest of death when we made love. Yeah said tommy rembering that night it happen. While I found out that I am pregant and wanted to tell you. That is the best news I heard sakura so I am going to be a dad. Tommy then give her a kiss and told her when he got back they would get married. Tommy then met jiraiya at the gates and then they headed out. Meanawhile Sasuke had come to kakashi's house and saw that he was out cold and that and found out that itachi had come looking for something and that kakashi had lost against him. He then took off after tommy and jiraiya since something told him they were after the power of the dino gems. Tommy and jiraiya had just got into a town and jiraiya had told tommy to go upstaris and do chakra excrises . Tommy saw that jiraiya was talking to a pretty lady and decide to go upstairs and think. About a few minutes later there was a knock at the door and when tommy answered it there were two men one had blue skin and a sword on his back and the other look like sasuke. Tommy knew that the other guy was itachi. They told him to come with them. Tommy went out the door and said I am going nowhere with you guys. Just then the blue guy swing his sword down but before he could hit tommy his gem glowed red and moved out of the way. Sasuke then showed up and said that he was going to kill itachi. But itachi stop him and said he was weak. Itachi look into sasuke's eyes and use his mangekyo sharingan on sasuke and sasuke scream and fell to the floor. All of the sudden jiraiya came and did battle with the blue guy. Tommy decide he would go after itachi and beat him and actived his own mangekyo sharingan. Itachi look as tommy came at him and saw that he had also the mangekyo sharingan like him. How the hell do you have the mangekyo sharingan and not a uhcila. Tommy look at him and said my mentor zorden gave it to me because I put my life on the line for others. Before itachi knew what hit him tommy use his mangekyo sharingan on him and itachi scream and felll to the floor in a heap. Kisame saw That itachi had fallen to the floor he decide to ran he pick up itachi and said we will met again. Jiraiya then came to tommy and said good work beating itachi. Tommy then saw gai outside and told him to take sasuke back to the village and they would come back with tsunade. Then tommy and jiraiya went along on their journey. Hey jiraiya how come you decide to train me ? It's because the fourth hokage was a student of mine and you remind me a lot of him you both got the same attitude about protecting the village. Tommy look at jiraiya and said thanks a lot. They then came to a town where there was a fair being held. Jiraiya said he would gather information on tsunade and he would met him at the tree over there. After three hours tommy saw jiraiya come back with water ballions and rubber balls . He said I knew where tsunade is but before we go I want to teach you a jutsu that was use by the fourth hokage it is called the rasgen. He give tommy a water ballion and told him to use charka to pop it tommy pop it right away. He give tommy a rubber ball and told him to focus his chakra into one spot and pop the ball . Tommy not only pop it but made it explode. He then told tommy to make a ball of charka in a ballion but not to pop it. Tommy did as he was told but couldn't keep it from popping. Okay that enough lets get the move on. They then left for the place where tsunade was seen. When they got there Tommy couldn't believe how many casino's they were. This place is almost like las vegas tommy said. They went into every casino but no one had seen tsunade . Jiraiya told him that they were going to go in a pub to get something to eat. When they got in Jiraiya shouted hey tsunade. Tommy heard a female voice say what jiraiya. Tommy look where the voice came from and saw a woman who look like a older version of sakura except she had blond hair and brown eyes. After they took a sit with tsunade and her assiant shizune Jiraiya told her that she was chosen to become the fivith hokage. Tsunade look at him and said hokage who would want to become that it is a fool's job to take. Tommy had heard enough It is not a fools job it is the most important job to take as you need to protect the village and the lives of the people you are the fool if you think it is a fools job. Who do you think you are brat? She said I am tommy oliver and I am going to be the next hokage and your nothing but a seftess old lady. Hey about we take this outside kid. With that said they both went outside and tsunade said I only need one finger to beat you. Tommy then charge her and started to attack her. Before tommy knew what hit him he was sent backwards. He then decide to use the rasgen . When tsunade saw this she pound the ground and made a crack in it. Tommy move out of the way in time. Tsunade then look at jiraiya and said you are jiraiya to teach him the rasgen. Just give me three days and I will master it. How about we make a bet If you can master it I take back everything I said and I even throw in my neckless . And if I lost said tommy. Then you have to give me all your money . It a bet. That night tommy heard a knock at the door when he open it it was shizune. You have to call the bet off she said. Why should I ? said tommy Shizune then told her how the neckless was called the neckless of death and when tsunade gave it to both her brother and her love they both ended up dead. Tommy look at her and knew she was hiding something . I know you are hiding something tell me or I go tell jiraiya that you are hiding something. Shinzune told tommy that orochimaru had promise to bring back tsunade's brother and love if she healed his arms so he could destory konoh. Tommy said tell tsunade to met me in two hours outside of town. Shizune told him she would give tsunade the message and left. Tommy quickly left the room and using the red gems power got outside the town in 5 minutes. It took tommy 15 minutes of training to got the rasgen right. After the two hours tsunade came to where tommy told her he wanted to meet her. Tommy saw tsunade and said I am glad you showed up and I know about the deal orochimaru made with you. It is none of your bussiness what I do. I know people like orochimaru well as soon as they get what they want to turn on you. And how do you know he would do that? Tsunade said Tommy then told her about his life as a power ranger and how every villians his team made a deal with they turn on them. Tsunade look at tommy and said prove to me that what you say is true. Tommy brought out his morpher and said dino thunder power up and became the black dino thunder ranger. Tsunade saw what tommy did and said okay I believe but let me think about this and left. Tommy then demorph and headed back to his room but on the way back he saw something shiny in the rocks . When he went over to the rocks he saw a green gem a gold gem and a silver gem. He knew that these were three dino gems but he had never seen them before. He pick them up and just like the others they glowed turn to light and went into his gem. At the end of the week Tommy went to check on tsunade . When he got in there he saw shizune was getting up off the floor .What happen he ask. Shizune told him that tsunade had knock her out so she could go met with orochimaru. Just then jiraiya came in and tommy told him what shizune told him. We need to hurry he said. When they got to the meeting place they saw a hole in the wall and decide to follow the trail. When they got to a field they saw that tsunade was cover in blood shaking . Tommy look across and saw orochimaru and the kid he met before kabuto. Jiraiya told shizune to take care of kabuto while he took on orochimaru. Kabuto attack shizune sending her to the ground and went up to tsunade . Tommy block him and played a tune on the dragon dagger and turn to tsunade and told her that she was going to pay up. Kabuto attack tommy head on but tommy use the rasgen to send him flying backwards. Kabuto look at tommy and said that he had cut the lines to his heart and that he was going to die. I do'nt think so because you see the tune I played on the dagger made me tempory invunable to any damage. Tsunade said that she could take from here and told him to step back. Kabuto ran to orochimaru's side and then tommy saw all the sain perform the summoning jutsu. When the smoke cleared tommy saw Gamabunta and a slug and snake. Count me in said tommy and morph into his ranger form. Tommy look at his morpher and said brachiozord. The brachiozord came onto the field and open the doors and the dinozords came out. Tommy then look at shizune and said you better come with me it will be safer in the zords then out here. He then grab her and went into the tyrno zord and said thundersaurus megazord power up. The zords then combine into the thundersaurus megazord . The snake look at the megazord and said you got to be kidding me. The snake then attack them but tommy said dino drill attack. The thundersaurus megazord then perform the drill attack and went right through the snake. The snake then fell down and exploded . Meanwhile orochimaru was fighting on the ground with tsunade who was beating him up. This is your last battle her hand then glowed green and she hit orochimaru with all her strength . When the smoke cleared tsunade couldn't believe that he was still standing . I guess I will have to find another way to heal my arms but hear this I will come back and kill you all. With that he vanish with kabuto in tow. Tommy came up to her and said are you all right lady tsunade. Yeah I am all right thanks to all of you. Tommy then demorph and said so I guess this means you are going back to the village with us to become hokage? Yes I am and a bet is a bet and put her neckless around his neck and said one day you will become a great hokage and kiss him on the cheek . Jiraiya look at them and said come we should head back to the village. They all then head back to the village. When they got to within 2 miles of the village tommy saw a girl about five years old on the ground who look hurt. Tommy ran over to the girl and saw she had silver hair gold fox ears and nine gold fox tails tip white and she was bleeding . We need to get her to the hospital and fast. Tommy then pick her up and they head back full speed to the village. Sakura was waiting at the gates when she heard that tommy was almost back. She then saw tommy and the others and saw that he was carrying a five year old girl who look bad. She ran up to him and said what happen to this girl she said. Tommy explain they found her on the road and that she needed medical help. They then got to the hospital and told the doctors what happen to the girl. The doctors then rush the girl to the er. After three hours tsunade came and said that the girl was going to be all right and that she should wake up in the morning. The next morning tommy and sakura went to check on the girl. When they got there they saw tsunade and she said that all the girl's wounds had heal up real fast and that she had to be a demon to have that can of healing power. They then went into the room and saw that she was up and look scared. Sakura went up to her and said its all right no one is going to hurt you we are here to help. What's your name little girl ? Sakura said like she was the girl's mom. My name is kyuubi said the girl looking at sakura with her red eyes. My name is sakura and the boy over there is my future husband tommy. Tommy went over to kyuubi and said can you tell us what happen to you and where our your parents ? Kyuubi look at them and said Some people in black coats with red clouds on them killed my parents and tried to kill me because I am a demon and they wanted my powers but I ran away and ended up falling on the side of a road. Tommy and sakura look at each other and knew it had to be the akatsuki. Tommy and sakura ask kyuubi if she wanted to be their daughter and them to her new mom and dad. Kyuubi look at them and said she would like that and said can I call you mom and dad. They told her she could. Tommy and sakura then told her they would be back to pick her up. Tommy told sakura that he would talk to tsunade to tell her that they wanted to adopt kyuubi. Sakura said she would tell her mom that she they were going to be kyuubi new parents and that she would be a grand mother. Tommy went to tsunade office and said lady tsunade I came here to tell you that me and sakura have decide to adopt kyuubi as our daughter. Tsunade look at tommy and said you and sakura are brave to adopt and raise kyuubi as your own and handed tommy some papers and told him to sign them. After he sign them tsunade took them and said now you and sakura are now kyuubi parents. He then went back to the hospital where he saw sakura with her mom holding kyuubi hand. Ms haruno look at tommy and sakura and said I am so proud that you for deciding to become kyuubi's parents and look at kyuubi and said welcome to family kyuubi. Kyuubi look at ms haruno and said thank you grandma and thank you mom and dad for making me your daughter. With that they left the hospital and went home.

That's it for this chapter What do you think about tommy finding the last three dino gems and about tommy and sakura becoming kyuubi's new parents. Next chapter sakur's and tommy's wedding day with some surpise guests . Please review and leave comments.


	8. Chapter 8 weding day

Stranded disclaimer I don't own power rangers or naruto they are own by their respective companys. I don't make money off this story.

Tommy and sakura couldn't believe in two weeks that they were going to be husband and wife. They had just move into the fourth hokage manor with Ms haruno and their new daughter kyuubi who they decide would be the flower girl for the wedding. Tommy wish that his follow rangers could be their to see him get married. Sakura had shown him the kimio that she decide to wear it was pink with white and silver flowers. Tommy had decide that he would wear the cloths he always wear on missions since it look right for occision. It was decide that kakashi would be the one to gave the bride away as sakura's dad had died on a mission a few years ago. They said goodnight to each other and went to bed. That night tommy had a dream where zorden told him that he would allow the other rangers to come back to life just so they could see tommy get married to sakura. The next morning tommy woke up and told sakura about his dream. She said that when he had a dream where zorden talk to him it all came true. They then headed down the stairs to see Ms haruno making breakfast. Kyuubi went up to them and said good morning mom and dad and gave them a hug. How did you sleep last night kyuubi sakura said to her daughter. I sleep good after grandma read me a story. They all sit down to eat when a knock was heard at the door and when tommy answered it. It was sasuke who told them that tsunade had sent him to tell him that there were a group of several people who said that they were friends of tommy. Tommy rembering the dream he had about zorden said I go meet them myself and see if they are telling the truth. He turn to sakura and said that he had to go to the gates of the village and see who these people were. I see you later honey I got to go see tsunade to see how are unborn child is doing she said. Tommy then took off to the gates and when he got there he saw the guards telling a group of people that tommy was heading to meet them. When he saw the people he knew who they were but couldn't believe what he was seeing . A teenager in red said my name conner and we are all friends of tommy oliver. Conner mcknight is that you said tommy. Conner look to see a kid about 12 years old calling his name and said do I know you from somewhere kid? Yeah it me Tommy oliver and showed conner his bracelet with his dino gem. Hayley saw the kid had showen conner a black dino gem on his left arm and said tommy is that you? Tommy look at hayley and said it is me hayley. What happen to you ? Tommy look at the guards and told them that these people were friends of his and that they could pass. The guards decide to let the people go and let them. Tommy look at his friends and told him all about what happen to him and that he was going to get married in two weeks to a girl name sakura. That is a quiet a story bro said jason when do we get to meet the future ms oliver? Tommy told them that they would meet sakura and everyone else when they got to his house and said there was plenty of room for them to stay in. When they got to the house ethan said man how huge is this place dr.o . It use to belong to the fourth hokage said tommy but me and sakura her mom and our daughter kyuubi live in here now. As soon as they entered the house kyuubi hug her dad and saw a lot of people and said Daddy who are all these people.? These people happen to be old friends of mine said tommy and interdouce everyone to kyuubi. Just then sakura came in and saw that tommy was talking to some people an decide to see who they were. Everyone saw a girl with long pink hair and green eyes who look the same age as tommy was now and look pregant say Tommy who are all your friends ? She said. Tommy said these are all my follow rangers and best friends and interdouce sakura to them. Guys this is sakura haruno my future wife and mother to my unborn child. Kat and kim look at tommy and sakura and were happy that he had finally found someone to love. Billy told tommy that zorden had told them that they were going to be brought back to life so that they could go to tommy wedding and then they were going back to the spirit world shorty after. That night ms haruno had made dinner for everyone and decide it was a special occision as she finally got to meet all of tommy's friends and follow rangers. Tommy had ask jason if he would his best man and jason said he would be honor. Sakura ask kim and kat if they would be her two brides maids as her best friend ino was the maid of honor. The next morning sakura and the girls had gone out shopping for the female rangers dresses. Tommy decide that he would show all the male rangers all his jutscu and about chakra. After a few hours sakura and the girls had come back from shopping and saw that tommy and the guys sparring with each other. Kim told sakura that tommy and the guys had always did this for fun when they were in high school. After dinner everyone decide it was time to go to bed. Almost two weeks later it was the night before the wedding the girls decide to tell sakura about their stories as rangers for the bachorlet party. Tommy and the guys decide that for the bachor party that they would have a karata tourment and the rule was that tommy could not use any jutscu but only his martal art training. In the end tommy still kick all their butts and won. The next day was the big day for tommy and sakura as it was their wedding. Tommy stood at the ater with jason. Tommy couldn't believe that he was going to get married. The music then played and kyuubi came down the aile throwing flowers down. Then kakashi came down with sakura in her kimio with her hair in a bun held togather with a hairpin . When sakura came to the ater next to tommy. Tsunade who was in the her hokage robes started the cermony. After sakura and tommy put their wedding bands on each other's fingers and said their vows. Tsunade said now I prosense you husband and wife you my kiss the bride. Tommy and sakura then kiss and tsunade said I now give you Mr and Miss tommy oliver. At the reception everyone was happy and jason held a toast saying that he wish the best of luck to tommy and sakura and wish them many long and happy years togather. Tommy then stood up and thank everyone for coming to the wedding and said if he and sakura had a son that he would name it after jason as he considered him a brother. The next day tommy and sakura said to goodbye to hayley and the rangers and said their wedding was special as they were able to be their for it. Jason look at tommy and said that they were all proud of him for what he was doing and that zorden was proud of him to and that they would be with tommy in spirit. Tommy and sakura look to see that the rangers and hayley were starting to turn into light and said goodbye to tommy and sakura. When the light faded they were gone But tommy and sakura were glad that they had come to their wedding and would rember this day for the rest of their lives.

That's it for this chapter what did you think about the other rangers showing up for tommy and sakura's wedding. I decide to do it as it made the wedding more special for tommy and sakura. Next chapter tommy gets promoted and it is the time for the sasuke retival squad arc. Like always Please review and leave comments.


	9. Chapter 9 pink rager rising

Stranded disclaimer I don't own power rangers or naruto . They are own by their respective companys. I don't make money off this story.

It had been two weeks since the wedding. Tommy was eating breakfast with his wife sakura their daughter kyuubi and miss haruno . They heard a knock at the door . When tommy answered it .It was kakashi who said that tsunade wanted to see him and that it was urgent that he come. Tommy look at hi sakura and said I have to go see lady tsunade as it is urgent that I go. He then gave her a kiss goodbye and left. When he got to the hokage's office He saw lady tsunade talking to a group of genin. Ah tommy please come in. Tommy came in and said what is it that you need to see me for? The reason is that you are being promated to the rank of jonin and I got a mission for you that is of the most importance. What is the mission about? The mission is that you are to bring back your teammate sasuske because he has left the village to go orochimaru for power. Lady tsunade then interdouce him to the team he was to led to bring back sasuke. After he met his team they were told to go to the gates in hour and leave. When everyone was at the gates tommy told him that it was important that they get sasuke back and bring him in alive. Before they could leave sakura came to tommy and said let me come with you tommy ? Tommy look at her and said it was to dangerous as she was pregant and had to make sure everything was safe at home. Tommy and his team then left. About two hours they were attack by a group of sound ninja who were powerful. The fat one use a jutsu that trap them in a dome of dirt. Tommy told them to use their attacks on one area of the dome. They finally broke out and chouji said he would handle it. They finally caught up to them when the guy with six arms attack them. Tommy and his team were caught in spiderwebbing when neji broke them out and look at the guy and said you guys go after the others and get sasuke while I handle this guy. You have better make it out alive said tommy and he and the others took off. Tommy then decide that him kiba and shikamaru would attack the last two from all sides. The two ninja never knew what hit them as they were being attack tommy crab the coffin sasuke was in and toss to kiba and said Lets hurry back before they regroup. They headed back full speed to the village when all of a sudden a guy with two red dots on his head with white haired attack them and took the coffin with sasuke and landed on a tree branch. Kiba look at the guy and said gave us back our friend creep. I do not think so said the guy and told he the other sound ninja to take care of them . Tommy look at kiba and shikamaru and said you two handle these freaks. I go after that guy and get sasuke back. Tommy then took off in pursuit. Tommy use the red gems power to quickly catch up to the guy and said stop it right there. The guy look at him and said it is to late my master orochimaru will be please when I bring him his vessel. What do you mean by vessel? And what is your name? My name is kimimaro and the uchiha is going to be lord orochimaru's new body. Not on my life said tommy and attack kimimaro. When he attack kimimaro took a bone out of his body and slash tommy with it. All of a sudden the coffin pop open and sasuke stood there look at tommy and took off. Tommy tried to run after him but was block by kimimaro who said your not through with me yet. As tommy prepared to battle him. Kimimaro was struck by a leg that sent him backwards. Tommy look up and saw it was rock lee. Thanks for the save lee. Lee look at him and said you go after sasuke while I take care of this guy. Thanks again lee and you be careful. Tommy took off using his super speed his caught up to sasuke . Who then ran into a cave and tommy went in it after him. When tommy got out of the cave he saw a waterfall and two stone figures on each side. He knew that this was the valley of the end. Tommy saw that sasuke was on one of the figures and hop on the other. Hey sasuke lets head back to the village so we can go see the others. Sasuke turn around and tommy saw that the mark had taken over. Go back with you to that village of weakings. Said sasuke. You don't mean that it is the curse mark talking. I know what I am talking about and I am going to orochimaru so I can become strong enough to kill my brother. Sasuke orochimaru only wants your body to onhabit. You are lying and I am going to kill you to get the mangenko sharingan as I consider you my brother. Tommy knew that sasuke meant it . I guess the only way to make you see the truth is for me to fight you. With that tommy and sasuke lept at each other. Sasuke and tommy found out that they were equal in battle until sasuke reveled a surpise . Sasuke body turn gray and he grew wings. Tommy knew the only way to stop him was to morph. Tommy brought his morpher and said dino thunder power up and once he was morph said super dino mode. Sasuke stop this right here as I don't want to harm you. Your the one that going to die. Sasuke then attack tommy. As they fought tommy was slowly losing as he had a hard time keeping up his super dino mode. Sasuke then delvired a chidro which cause tommy to lose his super dino mode. Tommy look up at sasuke and tired to tell him to stop. Sasuke didn't listien and powered up another more powerful chirdo to finish him. All of a sudden a pink blur cause sasuke to be thrown backwards. When tommy stood up he saw the pink lost galaxy ranger. The ranger look the same as she appeared in the ranger history video except on her left side was a wildforce crystal saber with the pink crystal orb of the tiger as well as her quaser saber on her right side. Something told tommy this was not kendix . Thanks for the help said tommy. Your welcome tommy the ranger said with sakura's vocie. Sakura but how did you ended up a ranger? Said tommy to his wife. I explain later we need to free sasuke from the curse mark. Sauke got up and said I guess you have to die to. He then attack both of them. Tommy look at sakura and said we should focus all our engry into our weapons and target the curse mark and that should destory it and save sasuke. Tommy and sakura then took out their weapons and focus all their engry into them. Just as sasuke was about to strike them down they unleash their attacks . Which then stroke the mark on sasuke's neck and destroyed it. Sasuke then return to normal and fell to the ground. They then ran over to sasuke but were stop when orochimaru and kabuto attack them sending them to the ground. Orochimaru look at them and said you have cause me a lot of pain and its about time for the both of you to die. Tommy and sakura got up and they both said that they were not done yet and that orochimaru and kabuto would die here and now. Tommy then went after orochimaru while sakura took on kabuto. As tommy fought orochimaru he was covered by light and when it faded his ranger form had a metaic look to it and he felt more powerful then before. He then took out his brachio staff and said super engry orb which then stroke orochimaru and he explode into light. Sakura use the lights of orion and turn into a ball of pink light and kabuto fall and explode like orochimaru did. Tommy went over to sakura and said lets take sasuke back to the village. When they got back they learn that everyone else had made it back safely. Tommy and sakura said power down. When tommy look at sakura he notice that she had a bracelet on like his with a pink dino gem.Sakura explain that kim and kat had given her the galaxy morpher with the pink gem as a wedding gift and that she was to use it to protect the village and help tommy. When sasuke woke up he said he was sorry for everything he had done. It's okay sasuke it was not you it was the mark. Said tommy. Tsunade came in and said that the mission was a success and she was happy that orochimaru and kabuto were now gone for good. That night Tommy and sakura had a big dinner at their house and were thankful that everything had come out all right for them.

That's it for this chapter. What did you think about sakura becoming a power ranger and saving tommy.

Next chapter Sakura gives birth to her and tommy's kids. Please review and leave comments.


	10. Chapter 10

Stranded disclaimer I don't own power rangers or naruto. They are own by their respective companys. I don't make money off this story.

It had been a few months since orochimaru was killed. Everything was all right in the village. In Tommy and sakura's house they had just celebrated kyuubi six birthday. As they were cleaning up tommy saw that sakura held her chest and was in pain. Tommy rush over to her and said what's the matter are you alright? Sakura look at him and said My water just broke and I am in labor. Tommy quickly pick sakura up and told Mrs haruno and kyuubi to meet them at the hospital. Tommy rush to the hospital and went in and told them that his wife was in labor. The doctors quickly put sakura into a wheelchair and brought her to a room. Just then Mrs. Haruno and kyuubi came in with sasuke and kakashi. Whats going on ? said kakashi Tommy look at him and said that sakura was in labor. That great news said sasuke. Kyuubi went to her dad and said daady is mommy going to be alright. She is just going to be fine. She just going to have the baby. Said tommy Just then tsunade came in and said that sakura was ready to have the baby and that she would be the one to deliver it. Tommy told tsunade that he wanted to be with his wife when it happen as in his world the father is allowed into the delivery room. Tsunade told tommy to get some smocks on and met her in the room. When tommy got their sakura was already to give birth. Tommy went over to her and said hey honey. Sakura look at her husband and knew everything would be alright. Tsunade told sakura to push. After five hours sakura had given birth to four girls and a boy. Tsunade went to tell everyone that sakura and tommy had have five kids. Tommy and sakura look at them and saw that one girl had ruby red hair and sapphire blue eyes,another one had tan skin with black hair with pink bangs with black eyes, the third girl had aqua blue hair with the same color eyes, and the fourth look a lot like sakura with pink hair and green eyes. The boy look a lot like tommy. They decide that the first girl would be name fiona. The second one would be name rose. The third girl they would name yukina. And the fourth girl would be name after her mother sakura. They had already decide to name their son after tommy's best friend jason. Tommy told the nurse to let their daughter kyuubi and Mrs haruno in along with tsunade and of course kakashi and sasuke. When they got into the room kyuubi ran over to her parents and said our these my baby sisters and brother? Sakura look at her and said yes these are your baby sibings. Everyone was happy for tommy and sakura. After a few days tommy and sakura brought their new children home. When they got in they saw everyone had come to welcome them home. During the welcome home party tommy and sakura told tsunade that she was to become the baby's god mother and that kakashi was going to be the godfather. After everyone left tommy and sakura put their kids to sleep and said to each other that they were the luckest people alvie and went to bed happy.

Thats it for this chapter. What did you think of sakura and tommy's new kids. Next chapter the final battle agianst the akatsuki. Please review and send comments.


	11. Chapter 11 final battle

Stranded disclaimer I don't own power rangers or naruto. They are own by their respective company's . I don't make money off this story.

Several weeks after sakura had given birth. Tommy and sakura were just heading back from a mission in the land of lighting and both were in ranger form . Tommy was riding his thunder atv while sakura was riding her pink shark cycle . Sakura stop and told tommy I think I heard a noise coming from the bushes over their. Tommy stop and said what did it sound like sakura? It sounded like a baby crying. They both listen and sure enough it sounded like a baby crying from the bushes. They both went over to the bushes move them aside and saw not one but three baby girls that look the same age as their newborn children. Sakura went over to them and pick one up. The baby girl in her arms had tan skin with dark pink hair but what was different was she also had cat ears and a cat tail and her eyes were gold . Tommy look at the other two one had snow white skin with blond hair red eyes with two green triangles on her head while the other had white hair with white wolf ears and a white wolf tail and had silver eyes. Tommy look at sakura and said they appear to be abonded . What should we do with them tommy? Said sakura looking at the baby girls. We should take them back with us and adpot them and raise them as our kids. Sakura agreed with tommy and sounded happy that they would have three more daughters. Tommy pick up the other two and both of them got back on their vechiles and headed back full speed to the village. When they got back they reported to lady tsunade and told her what they we plan to do with the three infant girls they found. Tsunade look happy that sakura and tommy plan to raise these three girls as their own and said what do you plan on calling them. Tommy and sakura told her they would name the cat girl crystal the one with the wolf ears and tail ishizu and the one with blond hair they would name after tsunade. Tsunade handed them the papers and after they sign them she told them the baby girls were lucky to have tommy and sakura as parents. When tommy and sakura got back to their house Kyuubi came running up to them and said welcome home mommy and daddy and notice the three infant girls in their arms and said who are these three ? Sakura got down and said these our your new sisters kyuubi. Kyuubi quickly ran up to her grandma Mrs haruno and told her that her parents had brought home three more sisters. Mrs haruno quickly went over to her daughter and her son in law tommy and said where did you found these little darings ? Tommy quickly explain that they found them on their way back from their mission and had decide to adpot them as their childern. Mrs haruno told them she was happy that they found them and that they were going to raise them well. After dinner they went out shopping for the things they needed for their new childern. After they got back they put all their childern to bed and read kyuubi a bedtime story. The next morning a anbu came to their door and told them that tsunade wanted to see them. When they got to the hokage"s tower tsunade told them to come in and have a seat. The reason I called the both of you here is that we have found out where the akatsuki hideout is and I would like both of you to led a team of highly skilled ninja to finish them off once and for all. When do we leave ? Lady tsunade said tommy You will leave in about five hours. And who will be on the team we will lead? Said sakura. Your teammates for this mission will be sasuke, kakashi,gai, kurena,neji, and of course gaara of the sand with his sister temari. Tommy and sakura then both bowed and left to prepare for what would become the final battle against evil. Five hours later tommy and sakura met the team they would be leading and told them what the mission was about. Sasuke look at tommy and said I finally get to take my brother out with your guys help. They then left the gate and run to the place where the akatsuki hideout was. After about three days they finally got the place where the akatsuki hideout was. Tommy and sakura led their team to the enterance which was block by a boulder. Tommy look at them and said it time to bring out the hevey firepower and said red battlezord online. The red battlezord appered and tommy jump in and fired the machine guns on the zords arms and made a big hole into the rock. Tommy then jump down and said be very careful everyone there is probably a lot of traps so be very careful and watch your step. After couple hundard feet and avoiding a lot of traps the team came to large room that look like a large arena to tommy. Sasuke look around and said so where are they? Did they turn around and run away? I don't think so said tommy I think we are probably being watch. I got the same feeling said sakura. All of a sudden the lights came on and standing there was the nine members of the akatsuki and their boss. The boss of the akatsuki look at them and said You may have been lucky to find our hideout but you will not leave here alive and told his minions to kill them. Tommy told everyone to defend themselves and work togather and that he and sakura would take care of the leader and both him and sakura leap forward and attack the leader. Meanwhile everyone was holding their own against the other members of akatsuki and sasuke and kakashi decide to go after itachi. Itachi look at both of them and said you cannot defeat me. Sasuke look at his brother and said tommy beat you once and I will finish you off once and for all. He turn to kakashi and said about we finish him off togather. I agree with you and I am glad you are willing to work as a team. They both attack itachi using their sharingan and before itachi knew what hit him he was killed by two chidro through his heart. Tommy and sakura were fighting the leader who was winning. They both look at each other and brought out their morphers and morph. The fight was then even tommy look at the leader and said you are you and why do you have the sharingan? The leader look at them and said my name is madara uchiha and you will both now die and attack them. Tommy called on his new metallic armor while sakura called on the lights of orion . The combine attack by both of them cause madara to fall to the ground. But then he stood up and said this is far from over and perform a summoning jutscu . When the smoke cleared their now stood a giant dragon. Tommy look at sakura and said lets call the zords. Tommy called on the thundersaurus megazord and the q rex. Sakura called on the galaxy megazord and the wildforce megazord. They both jump into one megazord and then they attack the dragon . The dragon was winning tha battle when tommy talk to sakura and said lets combine our firepower and destory this dragon and kill madara once and for all. Tommy and sakura then called on all their power and release it from the zords and the blast destoryed the dragon and killed madara once and for all. Tommy and sakura then join the rest of the team and found out that all of the akasuki had been killed . Good job everyone said tommy. All of a sudden there was a light of gold and everyone stood in shock as there in front of them was zorden with the third and fourth hokage. Zorden look at tommy and said I am proud of you tommy for finally defeating the evil of this world and that you have found your true love looking at sakura. The third and fourth hokage then said that they were both proud of all of them and that now the world would finally know place at long last. With that the light faded and everyone was alone in the room. Tommy look at them and said lets all go back to the village tell tsunade the mission was a success. When they got back to the village tsunade was proud that the akatsuki were finally gone and now their was finally something to celebrate.

That night the village celebrated the fact that there was no more evil to worry about and thank tommy and sakura and their team for making it happen. The next morning at tommy and sakura's house there was a knock at the door and when they answered it was tsunade. I need to tell you something important tommy and came in. Tommy look at her and said what is it you needed to tell me. Tsunade look at him and said the conusel and me have made the decision that when I retire as the hokage that you will be taking my place. Tommy look at her and said do you mean it. Yes I do mean it said tsunade. Tommy then turn to sakura and she said I am so proud that you will be the next hokage and gave him a kiss on the lips and they both smiled at each other.

Thats it for this chapter. What did you think of zorden appering with the third and fourth hokage"s. And now that tommy will be the next hokage. The next chapter will be the final one with some surprises.

Please review and leave comments.


	12. Chapter 12 epilouge

Stranded disclaimer I don't own power rangers or naruto. They are own by their respective company's.

I don't make money off this story

It had been 17 years since the final battle against the asatsuki and now the sixth hokage tommy oliver was seating at his desk doing paperwork and thinking about all that had happen to him since he got here 17 years ago. When there was a knock at the door and his wife sakura oliver came in and said what are you thinking about tommy? I am just thinking about everything that has happen since we met .

Just then there were nine colors of light and there stood the ninja storm rangers and the white and black alien rangers and a pink wind ranger. The red wind ranger told the others to power down and in their place stood tommy and sakura's childern all grown up. Tommy look at their oldest daughter kyuubi and said so how did the mission go rangers. The mission went as plan said kyuubi who was the red wind ranger. Anything else to add. No there is nothing to report said kyuubi and before they left said we will see you and mom at home dad. Tommy rember when zorden had given him the ninja storm rangers morphers along with the white and black alien ranger power coins and a pink wind morpher. They decide that kyuubi would be the red ranger and leader of the team while fiona was the blue wind ranger rose would be the yellow wind ranger yukina would be the crismon thunder crystal would be the navy thunder jason would become the green samurai ranger tsunade and ishizu would become the black and white alien rangers and of course their final daughter sakur would become the pink wind ranger. Tommy decide to make the new team of rangers into a peace keeping force to matain peace all across the world and take on the most dangerous missions to catch missing ninja that pose a threat to the peace. Tommy look at the clock and said I guess we should head to the monument . Yeah we should get going said sakura and they leave. They stop to the flower shop and saw sasuke with his wife ino. Hey tommy sakura said sasuke Hey sasuke tommy said how is your daughter kisara doing ? She is doing just fine said ino She and jason are excited about going out for dinner tonight said sasuke. Tommy and sakura were happy that jason and kisara were now boyfriend and girlfriend. They look so cute togather and jason looks like the spiting image of you tommy said ino. Where are you two heading anyways? Said sasuke. We are picking up some flowers to put on the monument do you two want to come we us?said sakura. Sure we were just going there to pay our respect. Said ino They all then pick up some flowers and then head to the monument under the hokage monument that now had tsunade and tommy's faces on it. When they reach it tommy and sakura rember when everyone decide to build the monument in honor of the of zorden and all the rangers of the past. The monument had the names of all rangers from the first team to the dino thunder team and had a picture of zorden on it. Tommy and sakura place the flowers on the bottom of the monument just like sasuke and ino did. Tommy look at the monument and said thanks for everything zorden and for sending me here. They look at the inscription and smiled . It said in loving memroy of zorden and the power rangers and the bottom said let the power protect you all forever.

The End

That it for dino thunder ninja. So what did you think of the ending was it good. And what do you think of tommy and sakura's childern becoming the new team of rangers. I have a few more ideas for new stories but it will be a short while before I write the next story. Like always please review and leave coments.


End file.
